Jean Grey (Lego Universe)
Disambiguation page here. Jean Grey is one of the original members of the X-Men and girlfriend of Scott Summers. She lives at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. This version of her appears in Lego Marvel Superheroes. ''Lego Marvel Superheroes After Wolverine returned to Earth from Asgard with the Tesseract, Magneto attacked the Institute looking for the mystical cube. Upon witnessing the Institute under attack, Jean and Cyclops entered the mansion and therefore fought their way through the Magneto's mutant acolytes. She and other X-Men then encounter Juggernaut and manage to defeat him. It is unfortunate though that Magneto escapes with the Tesseract. She later comes to aid Iron Man, Thor and even Spiderman while maintaining a telekinetic shield underwater to retake a S.H.I.E.L.D submarine recently captured by MODOK's transport ship. After reaching the sub, they are then attacked by Magneto who is controlling the Statue of Liberty. The statue captures the sub and sends it flying into Central Park. Surprisingly unscathed, Jean then leaves and reports back to the Institute. 'Alternate Forms' While playing the game, Jean like many others has at least 2 different forms the player can use while playing. Jean Grey The costume of choice as a member of the X-Men, Jean's most common form is that of the costume used in the comics. Phoenix The classic green and gold suit, one of Jean's alternate forms are that of the original Phoenix. Dark Phoenix The other classic suit that many can get, Jean's other alternate form is that of the Dark Phoenix. This one features a red and gold suit. 'Powers & Abilities' In the Lego Universe, Jean has a variety of different powers with different forms. *'Telepathy:' Jean possesses the ability to enter the minds of others at will. Her ability enables her to enter one's mind from a great distance before breaking a link with the person. **Mind Control:'' Jean's telepathic powers also enable her to control the minds of others. She has shown to also be able to control their movements as well. *'Telekinesis:' Jean has the ability to move and manipulate objects with her mind. **''Telekinetic Shield:'' Jean has demonstrated the ability to create a shield out of telekinetic energy. They can vary on size so long as she maintains concentration. **''Telekinetic Hovering:'' Jean can utilize her telekinetic powers and allow herself to hover and float a few inches or feet off the ground. *'Phoenix Force Avatar:' Much like her mainstream counterpart, Jean's other forms consist of both the Phoenix and Dark Phoenix. These of course grant Jean other powers and abilities that she doesn't possess in her regular form. **''Flight:'' As both the Phoenix and Dark Phoenix, Jean can engulf herself in flames and manipulate the fire into wings which can enable her to fly at high speeds. **''Pyrokinesis:'' As she has the ability to manipulate cosmic fire, Jean has the ability to control and generate fire. She can utilize it in both pyrokinetic bolts and in a continuous beam of fire. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lego Universe Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics